


(Don't) Forget Me, I Beg

by blumvale (sailorpipn)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorpipn/pseuds/blumvale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s just a regular day at the office. But if it’s so regular, why does it seem like only Gibbs can see Tony?</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Don't) Forget Me, I Beg

**Author's Note:**

> I’m messing with the dates a little bit. Please pretend the bombing was September. And let’s pretend Ducky got cleared for work pretty quick. Thank you. And I know this isn’t particularly Halloweeny - really I don’t know where this came from. Typically I don’t like hurting any characters, and I actually killed some in this one. This really isn’t me, but I hope you still enjoy it for what it is. 
> 
>  
> 
> And a huge thank you to djmichealsfics for being awesome and betaing my work! Thanks again, honey! I appreciate it!

Exiting the elevator, coffee in hand, Gibbs glared at everyone he walked past. He strode purposely to his desk. Before he sat, he drained the last of his coffee and dumped the empty container in the trash. Looking over at his team he was internally pleased to see McGee typing away at his computer. Similarly, Ziva was working on a report. But DiNozzo’s desk was empty. The familiar Mighty Mouse stapler was laid out, ignored papers lying right next to it. Where was his senior field agent?

A strange feeling in his gut, Gibbs tried to focus on some work. But he constantly looked over to the empty desk. His two junior agents didn’t seem to miss the older man. They made no comments about his absence nor did they offer up any reason for him to not be in. The unease in Gibbs’ jut grew.   
The elevator dinged.

Like a puppet on a string, Gibbs stood to see who had come in. He didn’t like the comparison but it felt appropriate. He relaxed minutely when he saw Tony exiting the elevator with a woman from legal. He ignored the questioning glance that passed between his two other agents. The younger man look disheveled. His suit was wrinkled and dusty. Sitting back down, Gibbs wrinkled his nose at the site, frowning. He was used to DiNozzo looking crisp, clean. Well, except for the times he was called in on his day off. There’d been many of those days recently, work consuming more hours than usual. But there were worse things than seeing Tony in sweats (worse smells too).

“Sorry, Boss, sorry. I was held up.” Tony said as he tossed his pack to the side. He didn’t explain further causing Gibbs’ frown to grow. 

Before the older man could ask him to elaborate, his cell phone rang. With three sets of eyes set on him, Jethro spoke to the operator. “Gotcha,” he muttered after a moment and snapped his phone closed. Immediately his team stood. Slowly, he followed suit. Then Gibbs tossed the keys to McGee, “Get the truck. We’re heading out.”

“Sure, Boss.” McGee said, fumbling slightly to catch the keys. He grabbed his pack and headed out of the bullpen. 

“Where are we going?” Ziva asked, already swinging her pack onto her shoulder. 

“We’ve got a dead Petty Officer outside some club called the Pink Pussy Cat.”

“Oh! I know where that is,” Tony spoke up. “I’ll drive. I know the best-“

“No, I’ll drive,” Gibbs interrupted.

With an odd look on her face, Ziva nodded once. “Of course. I don’t want to make McGee ill with my driving.” Gibbs frowned again. Ziva usually commented on Tony’s ‘delicate’ stomach, not McGee’s. “Though in my defense, I have attempted to slow down and be a little less, how would you say, reckless?”

“Yeah right,” Tony said, a half step behind Gibbs on their way to the elevator. “You still go 60 on the wrong side of the road.” Gibbs snorted just as the elevator door dinged open. So, he did not think the younger woman heard him. 

\---

“So what have we got Duck?” Gibbs asked as the doors to autopsy slid closed behind him? 

“Well, I’d say our young Petty Officer put up a fight. See the bruising on her knuckles,” Ducky gently lifted Marissa Gentry’s hand up so Gibbs could see what he was talking about. “Also there was blood underneath her fingers nails. Abby is running it for analysis now. If I had to guess, from looking at her other injuries, she tried to hold off her attacker like this.” Ducky put his hands on Jethro’s shoulders. “And whoever the other person was, kicked at her side to knock her off.” Awkwardly, Ducky tried to kick at Gibbs’ side, his leg nowhere near high enough.

“Why don’t you just show me the body?” Gibbs asked with a smirk.

“Oh, that’s a much better idea, Jethro.” Ducky chuckled and let go of the younger man. Moving back to the body, he pointed to a large purple bruise on the Petty Officer’s right side. “She was hit pretty hard. My guess is the kick caused her to lean to the side, which let her attacker get in closer. And then he proceeded to…” Ducky slid his gloved pointer finger across his throat. “You can tell by the serrations that her attacker was facing her and cut her from left to right. She bled out quickly and as you were able to tell from the crime scene, dragged off to the side to be out of other club goers’ view.”

“Yes, the blood pattern on the ground and her clothes show that she was dragged,” Tony chimed in.

Gibbs hadn’t heard the autopsy doors. 

“I bet it was the boyfriend. It’s always the boyfriend, or husband, or lover of some kind. Oh,” DiNozzo grinned. “Maybe a lesbian lover.”

“Why don’t you keep your theories to yourself?” Gibbs reprimanded with a glare. “Get some evidence first. And could you please clean yourself up?” He asked, annoyed that Tony still looked at wrinkled as he did several hours earlier. He knew his senior field agent kept extra clothes in his bag and desk. Even if he was pushing them to solve the case, DiNozzo could have taken a moment to change.

“I don’t know what makes you think you can talk that way Jethro?” Ducky said, hurt evident in his voice. “I know you’ve been stressed out recently. But really, taking it out on me… We’ve been friends a long time. But I won’t tolerate this, especially not in autopsy. Why don’t you go look for evidence with your team? If I find anything else, I’ll send Mr. Palmer up to you.”

“Yeah, sure Duck…” Gibbs replied, his legs already heading to the elevator. He had no idea why he’d been spoken to like that. He’d been talking to DiNozzo… As the elevator doors opened, Gibbs turned to look for the younger man. Maybe he’d taken the stairs? Gibbs hoped Tony looked more presentable by the time he got up to the bullpen.

\---

“Uh, Boss?” Tim stood up at his desk. 

“Yeah, McGee?” 

“I feel terrible for asking… but um,”

“Spit it out Probie,” Tony urged from his seat.

“But I was wondering when we were going to get out tonight? I’m hosting a Halloween Party-“

“At your tiny ass apartment?” Tony laughed. “Aren’t you afraid someone might find something on your new book? Why don’t you tell us about it Probie? Tell us how you used us as inspiration again.”

“And I need to get home to make sure everything is ready.” Tim continued like he didn’t hear DiNozzo’s remarks. For a moment Gibbs was impressed. Tim was getting better at ignoring the heckling that came with being DiNozzo’s probie.

“Halloween party?” Gibbs asked with a raised eyebrow. He moved to his chair and sat down.

“Yeah, Boss. Today’s Halloween. Remember we speculated that’s why the Petty Officer was in uniform? She’d worn it to the club for their Halloween Party?”

“Ooo, I wonder if Abby’s gonna dress up as Marilyn again. She looked awesome in that costume.”

Shrugging, Gibbs looked at his watch. It was a little after four. “Keep digging till 5 and then you can all get out of here.”

“Great, thanks Boss.”

“Yes. Thank you, Gibbs,” Ziva spoke up, her nose buried in a file.

Looking over at DiNozzo, who was lounging in his chair, Gibbs felt the same frustration he’d felt down with Ducky. “Are you even doing anything?” he growled out?  
“Yes, I am looking through Marissa’s phone records. There was one number she called several times yesterday.” Ziva said with a frown.

“Why don’t you put it up on the screen Ziva, our lovely Israeli assassin? Is that how you’re going to dress up for Halloween? You can show people your knives…” Tony leered at the younger woman. But like McGee, Ziva just ignored him. Gibbs wondered if his three agents were having a fight or something.

“Well put it up, David.” Gibbs gestured to the screen. “Is there a reason you couldn’t put it up the first time you were asked.”

“That was the first time I was asked,” Ziva said quietly as she did what her boss asked. “The number is for Clementine Ross.”

“Clementine? What kind of name is Clementine?” Tony teased.

“The Petty Officer called her eleven times yesterday. Four of those times are right before she entered the Pink Pussy Cat and two more times after she’d gone in.” A photo of a young blond woman came up and DiNozzo let out a whistle. “Going through the records, you can see Marissa called Miss Ross several times every day.”

“I told you- lesbian lover!” Tony exclaimed.

“Will you shut up!” Gibbs slammed his hands down on his desk, glaring at Tony who had put his feet up on his desk.

“I didn’t say anything,” Abby cut in, her lower lip trembling. She was holding a file to her chest. “I just came up to tell you the blood under Petty Officer Gentry’s nails was female. But I couldn’t match it to anything.”

“Thank you, Abby.” McGee spoke up before Gibbs could. 

“I say we get Miss Ross’ DNA. And I can think of a few ways to get a sample…” Tony smirked at the picture. 

Gibbs pinched the bridge of his nose. Tony was not normally so lewd at work. Turning to Abby, Gibbs apologized in his own way. “Thank you for bringing this up, Abby. I owe you a caf-pow.”

“I think two,” Abby said with a small smile.

“Don’t push it,” Jethro growled back, which caused her smile to grow.

“Ziva, McGee-“ Gibbs cut off. He’d told them he would let them out early. “Get out of here and we can get Miss Ross’ DNA tomorrow. First thing…” he threatened as his team members gathered their things.

“Yes, Boss. Thank you, Boss,” Tim said at the same time as Ziva said, “Have a good night, Gibbs.”

Leaning over his desk, Abby reached over to give Jethro a kiss on the cheek. “Two caf-pows in the morning and Happy Halloween, Bossman.” Then she sauntered off in her black platform boots.

Gibbs rolled his eyes as she walked away and leaned back in his chair. He didn’t like leaving a case in the middle. But it was a holiday and the team… everyone was still getting their bearings after Dearing’s attack. A night off would do more good then forcing them to continue. Taking a moment to glance at DiNozzo’s desk, he saw the stapler and report were still there. Tony had done nothing all day… Frustrated, Jethro let out a sigh. Something was off, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. Deciding there wasn’t anything that needed to be done at that moment, Gibbs followed his order to leave the Navy Yard. 

\---

Even though he never opened the door for trick-or-treaters, Gibbs put some candy in a bowl and placed it on his porch. No kid would dare egg his house, but putting something out was still smarter than nothing. Grabbing a beer out of his fridge, he shrugged off his jacket, placing it on a kitchen chair. Not particularly hungry, Gibbs headed down to basement, eager to get some wood in his hands.

It didn’t take long to get lost in the hum of sanding. 

“What are you working on, Boss?” Tony’s voice broke through the calm that had settled around him.

“You’ll see it when it’s done,” Gibbs replied, not looking up from his work. Occasionally he could hear children outside screaming and cheering for candy. But he’d not heard his front door open. 

“Will I, Boss? You know, I’m not too sure…”

That got Gibbs to look up. “You goin’ somewhere, DiNozzo?” 

“Not going, no… I’m already gone…”

Jethro put down his hand tools and shifted so his whole body was facing the younger man. Tony still looked as disheveled as when he first came into work. Hadn’t he been asked to change? “What are you talking about, Tony?”

“You know… I’ve been coming to work everyday for weeks. But today was the first time you could see me.” 

“I always see you, DiNozzo. With how you act, it’s hard to miss you.”

Tony let out a laugh and sank down on the basement stairs. “Yeah, and I’ve been getting worse. Sorry about that comment about Miss Ross. I crossed the line… it would be so nice to get a head slap right now.”

“Don’t tempt me, DiNozzo…”

Tony laughed again and put his head in his hands. For several moments neither man moved, Gibbs confused on his stool, Tony morose on the stairs. “I think it’s time we both let go, Boss. I can’t keep doing this and if you can’t see me tomorrow… Please, I can’t do it again.”

Gibbs stood up from his stool. At the same time Tony got up from the bottom step and that’s when Jethro noticed it. The side of Tony’s shirt was crimson with blood. It was so bright against the white fabric that Gibbs couldn’t figure out how he’d not seen it earlier. Starting towards the younger man, hand out ready to catch him should he falter, Gibbs said, “Jeeze, Tony, why didn’t you say anything.”

“There wasn’t anything to say… We both know I don’t survive this.”

A flash in the back of his mind showed Tony in the same dusty suit. Ziva, with a gash on her forehead, was a half-step away and a beam that had crashed through the elevator ceiling was crushing Tony’s side and leg. Moving forward in time, Gibbs remembered the funeral. Senior actually made it to the wake, his red eyes showed he cared even if he hadn’t bothered to arrive on time. Soon enough someone had packed up Tony’s things from his desk. 

Tony’s Mighty Mouse stapler hadn’t really been there that morning.

As Tony continued to bleed out, his right leg was no longer able to hold him up and he tilted heavily to the side. Immediately, Gibbs’ hands went out-

Both men fell to the ground. Gibbs moved so that he could cradle Tony to him. Vaguely, he remembered doing this once before. 

“I really like being in your arms, Boss.”

Gibbs snorted and said, “You’re such a flirt. Your dying breath-“

“Not dying, Boss. Already dead.”

“Don’t you think, as you’re bleeding all over my floor, you could call me Jethro?”

“Uh, sure, Boss. We, can try it out, Jethro… Jethro… I like it,” Tony whispered and started to shiver. “Too bad it took my dying for me to get to use your first name. Well to you… You know what I mean. And it’s your middle name, not really your first name. But really what kind of name is Leroy?”

“You’re babbling, DiNozzo.” Gibbs tightened his hold on his senior field agent. “You’re going to be fine…” he murmured into Tony’s hair.

“That’s what you said last time…”

“Yeah? What else did I say?”

“You said, ‘You’re going to be fine. The paramedics are almost here. They’ll patch you right up and you’ll be back in the field in no time. The plague didn’t take you and neither is Dearing… You’re going to be fine Tony. You have to be. I can’t lose you. I can’t lose you like-‘”

“I’ve lost everyone else. I lost Shannon and Kelly. Jenny’s gone too. I can’t lose another agent like we lost Kate. I can’t lose you, Tony. Please, don’t leave me.” Gibbs was back in the ruined elevator, ignoring Ziva at his side. The air was thick with dust and smoke, making it difficult to breath. He could feel Tony’s breath slow down, to be almost nonexistent. “We’re supposed to have more time. You, you’re especially supposed to have more time. You’re so full of life, bright- you make me want to do better. Please, Tony, open your eyes.” Gibbs dropped his head, so that his forehead touched DiNozzo’s. “Please don’t go…” 

“I love you, Boss… Jethro.”

And just like that, they were back in the basement. Even though he’d been shivering in Jethro’s arms, Tony’s forehead was wet with sweat. Gibbs wiped some of it away and pushed Tony’s hair back from his face. 

“I didn’t get to tell you that time. I wanted to. But for a functional mute, you sure had a lot to say.”

“Stop making jokes, Tony.” After a pause Gibbs said, “I love you too.”

“Really?” Tony asked surprised. “Love me in the family sense or the you want me in your bed sense?”

“Both.”

“Huh, you’d better not be lying. Cause you know, Boss, just cause I’m dead, doesn’t mean I can’t get my heart broken.”

“Jeeze, Tony. I’m not lying.” Jethro leaned down so he could kiss Tony’s forehead. “You’re my family – have been since you joined NCIS. And I would have liked for you to warm my bed…”

“I’m pretty sure you meant to kiss me here,” Tony said, gesturing to his lips. 

Rolling his eyes, Gibbs did as Tony asked. They kissed slowly, learning the feel of each other’s mouths. Even though Tony was sprawled across Gibbs, he began to feel lighter in his arms, so, Jethro held on tight. He didn’t ever want to let go. “Please don’t go,” he whispered as he pulled back from the kiss. 

“I’d stay if I could… believe me, I would.” But Tony’s voice sounded distant and muffled, like bad cell reception. 

His arms were empty, the blood that had seeped onto the floor gone. Gibbs felt wetness on his face and realized he was crying. Even when Tony had died in the elevator, he hadn’t cried. But now he was finally mourning his loss. 

Even though it wasn’t late, Jethro headed up to his room. His whole body hurt from sitting on his cold basement floor. At the same time he felt numb and lost. Stepping out of his shoes, Gibbs pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the side. He could tidy up some other time. He didn’t bother taking off his undershirt or pants. Instead, he just fumbled with his belt before he fell into bed. He pulled his pillow to his face and howled out his grief. Eventually he fell into a dreamless sleep, knowing that was a Halloween he wasn’t going to forget.

\---

“Tim, you and Hersher go around back.” 

“Sure, Boss,” McGee replied, already urging his probie to follow him. Lionel Hersher had been with the team for about eight months. Even though he was straight out of training, he’d already shown his mettle by dealing with Tim’s teasing and Gibbs’ orders.

Gibbs waited at the front door, gun in hand, counting. He waited until he was sure his team was in place before kicking in the front door. He would have like to have Ziva with him, on his six, but she was on protection detail with the suspect’s wife and son. He heard the back door splinter as McGee entered the house. 

A second too late he saw the man on the stairs.

“Boss! Boss, you ok?” Hersher came into view while McGee handcuffed the suspect on the background. “Boss?”

Gibbs looked up at his newest agent and wondered when he’d gotten so tall. Oh, no… not tall, he was on the floor.

“How you doin’ there cowboy?” a different voice asked him.

“Tony…” Gibbs smiled up at his former senior field agent. Tim had moved into the position gracefully, but he’d had big shoes to fill. 

“No, Boss. It’s Lionel.” McGee put his hands on Hersher’s shoulders and shook his head. Tony wasn’t in the room with them; he’d not been on a case in a long time. If Gibbs was seeing him, Tim knew an ambulance wouldn’t make it in time. Slowly, Lionel stood. He was confused and didn’t understand why McGee wasn’t doing anything. As he stepped back he pulled out his phone and called for help.

Once, Hersher was out of the way, Tim crouched down next to Gibbs. “You’re going to be fine, Boss,” he whispered into the older man’s ear. He had no idea he was echoing the same words Gibbs had once whispered to DiNozzo when the end was near. And now he had no idea if his boss even heard him. 

“What are you doing here Tony?”

“What do you think I’m doing here? I’m trick-or-treating. It is Halloween after all and I heard this place had a good stash.”

“Halloween?” Gibbs chuckled. “Didn’t I see you last Halloween?”

“Yeah, you did Gibbs. You saw me last year and the year before that. And the year before that we went to that party Abby was hosting, remember? I went as Indiana Jones. I was very dashing, if I might add. You promised our resident goth you would go and went as an NCIS agent. Very original Boss,” Tony teased. “And you were there, what, five minutes?”

“I was there for 10 minutes, DiNozzo. Get your facts straight.”

“Of course, Boss.”

“Jethro. You’re supposed to call me Jethro.”

Still, kneeling next to Gibbs, Tim balked at the idea of calling his Boss by his first name. The two men had been close when Tony was alive... maybe closer than Tim had realized.

“Of course, Jethro,” Tony grinned when he said the older man’s name. “So, Jethro, would you like to come trick-or-treating with me?”

“I haven’t done that since I was a kid. And I don’t eat as many sweets as you.”

“Come on. It’ll be fun.”

Using all his strength Gibbs reached up for Tony. “I’ll go wherever you go, Tony.” 

With a strong grasp, Tony pulled Jethro off the floor. “Love you, Boss.”

“Love you too, Tony.” Gibbs smiled with his last breath. “Happy Halloween.”


End file.
